


Perhaps This Won't be so Bad Afterall

by SparklingLemons



Category: Danganronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Eating out, Multi, Sex, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, because nagito is a mad man, brief light bondage, chiaki is a virgin cause....yknow....shes an AI, hajime goes in DRY, hajime is an actual dom for like 5 seconds, i got a little carried away sorry, i was in a writing mood yesterday and this was suggested, not sure if i missed anything but i dont think i did whatever, so here it is lol, theres probably lots of errors but i dont care to go back and fix them sorry, vaguely mentioned fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingLemons/pseuds/SparklingLemons
Summary: After all the time that they had been trapped here on this island, he felt relaxed.





	Perhaps This Won't be so Bad Afterall

**Author's Note:**

> Just... just take it... get this outta my sight

        Jabberwock Island may come across as what many would consider a paradise. A tropical getaway for those who yearned to put their minds at ease from the stress of everyday life whether it be due to work, school, or just a well needed vacation away from minor things that may be eating at them. However, for Class 77 of Hope's Peak Academy, the island was a facade of what it was originally made out to be. The students there on their alleged 'field trip' were anything but relaxed. No, instead, they had been slung into the despairing grasp of the monstrous (albeit snuggly-looking) Monokuma, a stuffed bear who loomed over them at every moment. 'Kill your classmates.' He would chant with a laugh. 'Don't get caught! Then you can leave!' He bribed. Understandably, after a few days of the continuous taunting, a murder was committed, and, unfortunately for the one who decided to potentially lay down their life in return for freedom, lead to another casualty. The 'punishment', as Monokuma called it. So far, Byakuya Togami and Mahiru Koizumi had been slain by their own classmates, Teruteru Hanamura and Peko Pekoyama. Their classmates were distraught and pleaded with themselves that another murder would not happen, but. . .

        "It's inevitable, Hajime." Nagito spoke up, pulling Hajime from his deep thoughts. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Hajime asked back to the taller of the two. "Wait, how did you even get-" "I can tell by the look on your face," Nagito interrupted before Hajime could even finish his sentence, his unmissable and nearly eerie smile plastered onto his face. "You're thinking about our situation here. I know, I know, 'we shouldn't kill each other! We're friends!'" He swooned. "But... if it's for hope... then any life is worth sacrificing... so don't worry, Hajime. It will all be okay in the end." He crooned, undoubtedly believing in his words.

        Hajime blinked. "Nagito. How did you get in my cabin?" He finished his previously interrupted question, seeming quite a bit concerned that Nagito was able to waltz into his cabin and give him a speech about killing. He tensed up.  _Holy shit, is he planning on killing me or something?_  He thought to himself, the creeping thought making him sit up straighter in preparation for a fight. Nagito just laughed. "Oh, Monokuma opened the door for Chiaki. She wanted to talk to you, so I came too." He pridefully explained, directing back to the doorway where the black and white bear stood with Chiaki behind him, her expression unreadable. In the air however, there was a bit of tension. That was probably just from the fact that Monokuma was sitting and listening, his unchangeable grin sitting still on his fuzzy face as he snickered. "I'm here to assure no funny business goes down. You know...  _funny_ business." The stuffed animal burst out in obnoxiously loud laughter, prompting an irritated groan from Hajime. "Okay. Well, I can assure you no funny business is going to happen... especially when there's a witness in the room." He huffed, doing his best to restrain himself from delivering an eye roll to the bear. Who knows what Monokuma would do. He was rather unpredictable. Monokuma's attitude immediately switched. "Fine, but I better not figure out that you two have made purple!" He commanded sharply, backing away from the cabin and then practically vanishing in mid air. Typical of him, really.

        "Made purple...?" Hajime pondered quietly to himself, looking up as Chiaki closed the door and moved closer to the two. "He means... physical contact... I think. Boy and girl... blue and pink... I'm not sure, I'm not an artist." She shrugged, looking over at Nagito who obviously had a clear understanding of what the bear meant. "He means not to have sex with Chiaki." He clarified bluntly. Hajime flustered at the sudden words. "O-Oh! Okay, geez... well, I wasn't... planning on doing anything like that." He quickly mumbled, painfully trying to relieve the newly found embarrassment. "I know." Chiaki assured him in her usual soft voice. "I just came over to see if you wanted to try out one of my games. Nagito, you can try too if you'd like." She offered to the white haired boy who smiled but shook his head politely. "Oh no, it would be a waste to allow someone as useless as me to partake in your delightful video game-ing abilities..." He excused himself. Chiaki frowned. "Don't say that you're useless..." She mumbled, sitting beside of Hajime and handing the Game Girl over to him. Hajime gladly took the opportunity to relax and began to focus on the game after being given the basic instructions by Chiaki.

       The pair seemed content with just playing the pixelated shooter game, whereas their classmate seemed a bit... tense. Nagito paced the room, occasionally mumbling undecipherable words under his breath. Finally, he halted. "Hajime Hinata! Chiaki Nanami! I've decided something." He declared, staring at the two. Hajime lifted his head as soon as he was able to pause from the game, glancing at Nagito with a hint of curiosity in his eyes. "Uh... yes...? What is it?" He asked. Chiaki just looked sleepy, but noted that she was listening nonetheless by lifting her heavy lidded eyes to look up at the skinny boy. Nagito smiled brightly, his eyes shining. "I want to break Monokuma's rules. I want to touch you both! It would truly be an honor if you would allow me to do so." He proclaimed joyfully. Hajime's eyes widened in shock. "Huh? Are you joking or being serious?" He asked, seeming speculative on whether to trust him or not. "One-hundred percent." Nagito grinned, his face tinted a shade of red as he spoke, moving closer to the two. He knelt in front of them, placing his hands on Hajime's knees excitedly. Chiaki lifted her head off of Hajime's shoulder, looking down at Nagito now. "What is he doing?" She asked Hajime, her clear pink eyes now waking up and glistening with curiosity. She had never seen anyone act like this before. However, Hajime could not respond. His face was now a deep shade of red, his legs tensed up. "A-Are you crazy?" He hissed to Nagito, his eyes darting back and forth between Chiaki and the boy who was knelt alarmingly close to his crotch. "Me? No. I just want to please you." Nagito explained, gently placing a hand on Hajime's pants, snaking the lithe fingers up towards his belly. Hajime thought he was going to faint. "It would be such an honor, Hajime... for scum like me to be able to please Ultimates like you two..." He panted out, his hot breath now notable against Hajime's hands. "Please... just let me do this for you." He smiled, his fingers fiddling with Hajime's belt.

        Well... Hajime wasn't complaining. Plus, it was obvious to see how he felt about the situation. The new tightness of his trousers showed that without flaw. However, with Chiaki's gaze bearing down on the actions, he understandably felt increasingly anxious about allowing Nagito to do anything to do anything to him... at least while she was able to see. Nagito, on the other hand, did not care. He undid the belt and pulled it away, tossing it to the side as he tugged down Hajime's dark bottoms. He eyed the now prominent bulge in Hajime's boxers, unable to look away. "May I...?" He asked huskily, pressing his cheek against Hajime's thigh and breathing heavily onto him. Hajime responded with a nervous whimper, shifting his legs a bit as if trying to hide the painfully obvious erection from Chiaki's curious eyes. "I... uh..." He whined, blushing ever darker as Nagito's fingers danced over the outline of his member through his boxers. "F-Fine!" He blurted out. "Just... hurry." He panted bashfully, watching as Nagito hastily pulled the boxers away also, taking his sweet time in indulging the sight. Chiaki's eyes widened a bit. "Oh. I think I understand now." She nodded, finally realizing. "This is where babies come from, right?" She asked. Hajime groaned, glancing away from her, unable to meet her eyes. "I mean... I gue-sssahh..." He gasped and hissed as Nagito's tongue suddenly engulfed his member without hesitation. "Ohh my... fuck." He groaned, gripping his bed sheets as he watched Nagito gleefully take him into his mouth and begin to bob his head up and down, his delicate eyelids fluttered closed as he went to work.

        Chiaki watched, her eyes not missing a single movement. "And it feels good when he does that?" She asked, eliciting another pitiful groan from Hajime. "Yes." He reluctantly responded, his voice quiet and quivering as Nagito's pleasurable actions continued. Chiaki nodded in understanding. "I see. What about me then? Since I have different parts than you two." She pondered, hiking up her skirt a bit as if she was checking what was going on under it. Hajime's eyes rolled back into his head as he bucked his hips, prompting an unexpected gag from Nagito. This was just too much... he wasn't sure that he could handle all of this. He only opened his eyes as Nagito pulled away, licking his lips in delight. The now even messier haired boy turned to Chiaki, gladly answering her question. "It's different, but lots of the same aspects apply... well, sort of." He chuckled. "You've never touched yourself?" He asked, to which Chiaki shook her head shyly. "Was I supposed to?" She asked. "Eh. It's up to you. Personal preference..." He explained. "If you take off your skirt, I'm sure Hajime and I can help you figure it out." He assured her, looking at his overly flustered friend with a proud smile as Chiaki slipped out of her skirt, the only thing obstructing the view being her favorite pair of 8-bit themed panties. Nagito tugged on the brim of them. "Those go off too." He explained, gripping onto Hajime's now throbbing erection as he leisurely played with him, his eyes watching Chiaki's hand guide the piece of fabric away. Soon enough, she was in plain sight for the two to see. Hajime thought he had cum then and there just from the glorious view alone whereas Nagito only smiled. "Perfect. Now, Hajime, since it seems like you've got a little crush on Chiaki..." He teased, resulting in a sharp glare from the other. "Why not let her sit on your face? I mean, of course, if you don't want to then I will... I'll do whatever you would please for me to do so long as it makes you both happy." He swooned over the two.

       Hajime felt like he couldn't breath as he finally laid back, glancing over at Chiaki. "If you want to, you can... sit here." He managed to peep out, directing to his burning hot face. Chiaki curiously scooted closer and swung a leg daintily across his chest, scooting up towards his face. "Like this?" She asked. Hajime reached out, adjusting her a bit before nodding. "Perfect..." He panted, playing with the navy thigh highs that climbed up Chiaki's legs. He almost seemed frozen by the adrenaline rushing through his veins before he finally began to toy with her clit, thumbing at it gently. Chiaki's legs tensed at the sensation. "Oh." She said quietly, her voice sounding a bit shaky at the unknown feeling. "Is it okay?" Hajime asked, his voice obviously laced with concern. Chiaki nodded. "Yes. It's good." She assured him, closing her eyes as Hajime began to play with the sensitive button before he pulled her all the way down, licking up her slit languidly. The action elicited a small sound from Chiaki's lips, but nothing more. Nagito glanced over to catch a look at her face, noting the newly found blush that spread over her cheeks and the heavy rise and fall of her chest. "You're doing good Hajime. She looks like she's having fun." He praised before going back to work on Hajime's throbbing member that appeared to be missing Nagito's touch. He grinned, returning to giving the blowjob. He was surprising good at it. _He must have experience_. Hajime silently thought to himself. Luckily, he now had the distraction of Chiaki before him to help him hold off from cumming. If he could hold out, and they both were okay with it... he wanted to try something.

       He held Chiaki by her thighs, his grip tightening a bit as he began to delve his tongue into her. He moaned against her at hearing her heavy pants, her small fingers tangling in his messy hair. He wanted to please her... and he appeared to be doing a good job at it, noting that Chiaki's hips were now moving slightly against his face, her body signaling that she wanted more... so Hajime delivered. He ate her out with fervor, savoring every taste and every inch of her that he never thought that he would see. Finally, he pulled away and sat up, forcing Nagito's mouth off of him as well as Chiaki to slide down to his lap. She squeaked, her hazy eyes widening a bit as she looked up to him. Hajime securely held her, unbuttoning her shirt. "Please." He pleaded vaguely, his face a mess as his longing eyes met Chiaki's own. "My shirt...?" She pondered, shaking off the article of clothing. "And that." Hajime bit his lip, tugging on her bra strap. Chiaki reached back at the request, undoing the clasp and laying the bra aside. "Perfect." Hajime panted, grabbing a handful of her newly revealed chest.

       Nagito watched with interested eyes, his own pants becoming as tight as could be. "Well, now I'm the only one not naked." He stated, almost pouting, as he slipped off his hoodie and shirt, forming a pile on the floor. "Just wait your turn." Hajime instructed, looking over to him. "I want... to try something. If it's okay with both of you." He bit his lip, toying with Chiaki once more. Though this time, he was introducing his fingers. Chiaki bit her lip, holding onto his thighs. "What is it?" She asked calmly. Nagito's head perked, seeming interested. Hajime thought for a moment, attempting to gather his thoughts and ultimately failing. "I want to fuck you both... please. Chiaki, I'll do you first... and then... Nagito." He panted out, his eyes hazy and filled to the brim with lust. Nagito's eyes sparkling. "Yes! Oh, that would absolutely be an honor..." he swooned, sitting up and capturing Hajime in a kiss. Hajime let out a soft sound before leaning into the kiss, eventually gladly returning it before finally separating from him, his chest rising and falling heavily. "Chiaki? Would you want to do that?" He asked quietly, reaching out to remove the hair clip from her hair. Chiaki seemed flustered as she nodded. "It feels good like what you were doing before, right?" She asked. Hajime nodded his head in confirmation, placing the clip down. "Yes. It may hurt a little bit at first, though." He warned her. Chiaki nodded in understanding, sitting up and wrapping her arms loosely around his neck.

       She pressed down against his hard length, letting out a sound of surprise. "It's... harder than I expected." She commented, a small smile breaking through her expression. Hajime smiled sheepishly, his eyes darting to the side. "Is that a bad thing...?" He asked. Chiaki shrugged. "No... I think." She unenthusiastically assured him, reaching down to grab hold of it and bring it to an upright position. Hajime widened his eyes in surprised. She's going to ride me? He thought to himself, his heart pounding with anticipation. Sure enough, Chiaki began to lower herself onto him, her face twitching a bit as she felt herself stretch. She paused every now and then to accommodate herself, and soon enough, she was seated comfortably at the base. Hajime's face was contorted with pleasure, his eyes squeezed shut as he panted. "Chiaki." He groaned out, squeezing her hips. This must be a dream... there's no way he was actually doing this. Interrupting his thoughts, he felt Chiaki begin to move. He gasped, his eyes opening again as he held onto her tightly. "Ohh... yes..." he moaned out, reaching out to fondle with her breasts. Chiaki breathed heavily, her eyelids lowered in pleasure as she slowly began to carefully and slowly bounce on him. "Is this good, Hajime?" She asked, her breath coming out in hot pants. Hajime frantically nodded. "Yes... is it for you?" He asked, gently tugging on her nipple. Chiaki squeaked and nodded her head. "Mhm..." she breathed out, hunching over a bit and rolling her hips on him. Hajime groaned, his eyes glancing over to Nagito who was leisurely jerking himself off. He seemed patient enough to wait his turn. Hajime once again turned his focus back on Chiaki, holding her hips as he took over and began to thrust up into her, eliciting a sharp gasp and then a moan from her. "O-Oh..." she gasped, squeezing her eyes shut as Hajime began to rhythmically thrust up into her, hitting her in a sensitive spot nearly each time. Chiaki leaned down to kiss him, tugging on his hair. The two stayed locked in the kiss for quite a bit before they finally were forced to pull back to catch their breath. Hajime's thrusting speed had increased in the time spend kissing, as he was now practically pounding into her. Chiaki clenched around him after a few more thrusts, letting out a quiet, muffled cry. "Mm!" She groaned, arching her back into the air as she came. "Hajime..." she whimpered, her eyes rolling back as he continued to thrust. He clawed down her back and groaned, finally pulling out of her as he came. He was still considerate to risks following their actions, and Chiaki was aware of it also. She sighed shakily in delight as she looked down at him, her clear eyes sparkling with pleasure and what appeared to be adoration. "That... was." She paused. "Wonderful." She decided, smiling a bit as she nuzzled against his neck. Hajime smiled a bit, panting heavily as he tried to compose himself once more. After all, he had to get it up one more time. He still had Nagito to take care of.

       Nagito was still waiting patiently, his eyes focused on nothing but Hajime. "Is it my turn yet?" He asked, his voice twinged in excitement. "Sure, once I can get it back up." He responded. "Well, what would you like me to do?" Nagito pondered, raising his brow in curiosity. Hajime hummed, feeling a rush of power coming from the offer of control. He removed his tie, clenching it tightly. "Hands behind your back. Turn around." He commanded, twirling his finger. Nagito delightfully did as he was instructed, quickly offering his hands which Hajime took without hesitation. "Good." He praised, quickly tying up his wrists with the tie. "Now stand up." He instructed. Nagito did as he was told, purring with excitement as Hajime fumbled with the other boy's pants and boxers, pulling them down simultaneously. Nagito looked dazed, his eyes cloudy with anticipation. "Now, on your knees." Hajime instructed sternly, prompting Nagito to do as he was told. "Head down. Ass up." He instructed further. Nagito complied, his face beet red. Chiaki tiredly watched, her eyelids drooping with exhaustion. Typical of her... but there seemed to be something else there, too.

       Hajime had begun to get hard once more, pawing his dick lazily as he looked between Nagito and Chiaki. Soon enough, he was rock hard again. Nagito squirmed excitedly under him, his cheek squished against the floor and muffling his speech a bit. "Please, Hajime." He pleaded, his breath coming out in shaky groans. "I want to know what it feels like..." He whimpered, trying to rut against him. Hajime watched, holding onto his hips. "Okay, geez... be patient." He teased, leaning forward to rub his member against his ass, biting his lip at the friction. "Have you... done this before?" Hajime asked, raising his brow. Nagito shrugged. "A few times. Why?" Hajime blinked. "There's no lube. I mean... for... you know." He directed with his hands. "I'm aware." Nagito responded surprisingly nonchalantly. "If you feel like we really need it, just grab some from Chiaki, I guess." He joked. Hajime blushed, and Chiaki looked a bit flustered as well, closing her thighs shyly. "I'm not going to do that..." Hajime assured her, noting that her legs relaxed once more as she breathed out a quiet sigh. "Are you totally sure about this? I don't think it'll be... fun... for you." He mumbled. Nagito, however, seemed totally un phased. "I can take a little bit of pain, Hajime." He pointed out proudly, pressing against him. "Now come on, please."

       Hajime reluctantly continued the grinding, but eventually, he finally complied to Nagito's persistent pleading as he began to slowly and carefully push himself into the boy below him. The two groaned together, Hajime from the tightness and Nagito from the pain. Chiaki watched from the bed, her droopy eyes taking it in. Even she seemed quite concerned for Nagito's well being at this point, and eventually, moved from the bed and instead joined the two boys on the floor. She ran her fingers through Nagito's wild hair, caressing his cheek with a dainty thumb each time he groaned. After quite a while of easing into the other, Hajime finally relaxed with a satisfied groan, as did Nagito. While he ached already, he still seemed to be rather enjoying himself as he pressed his cheeks into Chiaki's hands, moaning an unknown word quietly into her palms. Hajime looked down, assuring he was alright, before placing a hand on the center of his lean back as he began to slowly and easily thrust.

       Nagito moaned pitifully at the feeling, biting his lip. "Mmm... Hajime..." He whined, trying to clutch at Chiaki's hips as if searching for something to steady himself. "You can do whatever you like to me. I'm tr-" He was cut off by a pair of lips on his own, forced the end to his sentence. As Chiaki pulled away, he added. "-ash." Chiaki sighed, shaking her head and kissed him once again as Hajime began to feel more comfortable, and therefore, resumed his movements at a slightly quicker pace. Nagito grunted with each thrust, his brow furrowed as a twinge of pleasure was finally to be found from the actions. "Aaah... like that." He praised to Hajime, his eyelids becoming heavy as the pleasure built with each buck of Hajime's hips.

       Now, they all appeared to be having fun. Chiaki had reached under Nagito's belly to assist with pleasuring him, trying to replicate the actions that she had observed the two doing previously. When the two would match rhythms, Hajime's thrusting to Chiaki's grasping and light fondling, Nagito would nearly scream out in delight. Chiaki had to silence him with her hand multiple times, her palm pressing against his lips to keep him as quiet as possible in order to not attract attention to the three rule breakers. Hajime's face and pitiful sounds broadcasted very easily how he felt. With his brow furrowed, his eyes nearly shut, and meek moans and whispers slipping from his lips, it didn't take a detective to observe the intense pleasure he was experiencing. Nagito, on the other hand, was much more difficult to read. While one could imagine he would be in pain, he surely did not show it. His eyes were bright in excitement and his member throbbing almost painfully in Chiaki's hand. His moaning and crying of pleasure also made his feelings clear- he was having the time of his life. He even shed a few tears. Whether or not it was pain or pleasure, the two un-receiving participants could not decide, nor would Nagito apparently reveal. Their rendezvous finally came to an end when Hajime, overwhelmed by the pleasure, came into him without the previous concerns with Chiaki. Nagito burst into tears at the supposedly delightful sensation, his legs quivering as he came into Chiaki's hand. She was careful not to let any fall onto the floor and stain it, catching it all in the palm of her hand. She dabbed her tongue at it for a moment before shaking her head and deciding to wipe it off under the bed, despite Nagito's insisting that he would get rid of it for her instead.

       With the three calmed and pleased, and Nagito's urges satisfied, they decided on crawling back into Hajime's bed. None of them bothered with redressing. They simply crawled under the covers, Hajime between the two others. Chiaki reached out for her Game Girl once more, handing it back to Hajime. "I wish I had brought my other one... we could play Co-Op then." She sighed regretfully, her chin resting on his shoulder as she observed the screen with drooping eyes. Nagito silently watched, his arms slung around Hajime's belly. He seemed as though he was ready to pass out, but fought to stay awake and watch Hajime's thumbs and index finger frantically work on the game pad and other buttons. As expected, Chiaki was fast asleep not event a moment later. Nagito was soon to follow, his typically unhinged face relaxed and soft. Hajime glanced between the two, a small smile creeping up on his cheeks as he placed the gaming system down beside of Chiaki and pressed into the touches of the others. His eyes fluttered shut, his once busy thoughts finally calm.

       After all the time that they had been trapped here on this island, he felt relaxed. He felt... safe. Maybe... just maybe, if things could remain as they were just now, being stuck on Jabberwock Island wouldn't be as terrible as he thought.


End file.
